


Detroit: Become Kinky

by ClockworkAttorney



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Android aphrodisiacs, Angst, Ass Play, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Corset, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hate Sex, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Not Beta Read, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Spanking, Thirium Pump Play (Detroit: Become Human), Wire Play, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility, ass worship, feederism, interfacing, robot gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkAttorney/pseuds/ClockworkAttorney
Summary: For the first time in my life, I will attempt to make my smut suck less. Thank you kinktober.It's all based on this list: https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018





	1. Deep-Throating | Face-Sitting

1\. **Deep-Throating** | Inflation | **Face-Sitting** | Masks

 

 

" _Hnng_ , yeah like that. Keep going sweetheart..." 

 

Hank wishes he could have Connor's fancy memory saving technology to preserve this moment.

 

Hank is sitting on the edge of the bed with Connor between his legs, like a king. Beautiful, handsome Connor who's letting Hank's bigger-than-average dick graze those sensitive sensors on the back of his throat.

 

When Connor told him he didn't have a gag reflex  _and_ that he could get off from stimulation to his mouth alone, all of Hank's blood immediately rushed to his dick, dirty scenarios flashing all at once at the back of his mind. Connor teased him about it because how could he ignore the sudden change in Hank's vitals?  _Damned detective android._

 

Connor had said something about increasing the sensitivity of his dermal sensors to make that possible. Hank didn't fully understand the process or the technology behind it. Hank had only fingered his wires a couple of times, nothing more. He was glad the android trusted him enough to want to try new things.

 

Hank keens at the wet, warm velvety heat of Connor's throat. The steady suction on his cock makes his toes curl and his hips stutter. He puts his hands on Connor's head, almost covering it entirely. it isn't until Con moves them to the back of it that Hank understood what Connor wanted.

 

"Is this what you want, Con? To be used?" Hank chuckles.

 

He manhandles Connor's head and snaps his hips forward, feeling his cock hit the tight warmth of the back of Connors's throat. Connor moans loudly. Reflexively. Eyes fluttering shut. 

 

"Bingo" Hank says with a smirk. Tone rich and husky.

 

Hank doesn't stop, he makes sure Connor  _feels_ him. He can feel his android losing it. As Hank pounds into him, he can feel Connors throat weakly twitching from the impact. Right after Connor's nose bumps on where Hank's pubic hair is located, he makes small involuntary noises too. Hank is not sure if he knows he's doing it but it only fuels him to continue despite his body's protests. Does Connor know how beautiful he looks? How he feels? Hank keeps going until he's panting, he can feel his balls pulling up

 

"Did you know you're amazing, Con? letting me fuck your throat... Do you know what that does to me?" Hank says, breathless

 

Connor moans at Hank's words. He is on the verge of ecstasy. His sensors overheating and responding obediently to  _Hank, Hank, Hank._ He barely remembers that Hank hasn't come yet and tries to take control back, trying to move. He realizes that he  _can't_. Hank's grip on his head is unrelenting and he's hitting those spots that have Connor short-circuiting. Connor is starting to melt under the force of Hank's thrusts and the satisfying fullness in his most sensitive part.

 

" _Fuck_ ," breathes Hank,

 

He loves Hank's cock. It is the perfect weight, the perfect length, perfect girth and perfect angle, veiny and musky. _Human_. Enough to make Connor almost reboot just from thinking about it. Connor feels himself get lost in Hank, desperation and want motivating them both to go faster. Hank pushes himself into Connor with a fast and brutal pace, different from what they were doing before.

 

After a few seconds, Hank grunts. Hips pushing and pushing and _pushing_ until Connor can't move his tongue from the mass filling him up. Connor can feel Hank's cum going down his throat, almost filling his mouth.

 

It's all _so_ much. Connor can feel Hank everywhere, he lets his preconstruction program run, feeling every time Hank's hands have ever touched him on his skin at once.

 

Then, Connor orgasms. Electricity runs through his entire body, forcing him to black out for a few seconds. When he comes back to himself he's gripping tightly at the mattress almost snapping the frame. Systems filled with nothing but satisfaction and happiness and _Hank_. Connor instantly dismisses the notifications and error messages on his vision. His orgasm making his mouth sensitive to Hank's cock. He finally pulls it out, also unplugging Connor's mouth and letting Hank's cum drip out of his mouth. A couple of drops catch at the corner of his mouth. 

 

Hank takes Connor's chin, forcing him to meet Hank's eyes. Connor gives him that crooked smile, eyes so soft. Hank brushes his thumb on the mess at the corner of Con's mouth and his lips.

Hank takes a few seconds to catch his breath, eyes kind. He runs his thumb over Connor's lips and pulls him up for a kiss.

 

"You said you wanted to sit on my face earlier?" Hank's thumb is framed by white plastic. Hank's skin is rough and Connor loves the sensation, he tries to pay attention to what Hank is saying through the error messages still showing up in his HUD.

 

"Do you still wanna?" Hank asks with that smile of his that Con adores.

 

"I do, Hank," Connor says clearly, his hand reaches for the one on his chin and laces their fingers together, fingers going white.

 

Hank lies on the bed, sighing. He rests his head on his pillows as Connor he kneels over Hank's head, back on the wall. He holds himself by the headboard.

 

 _God_ , Hank loves this sight. He takes Connor's thigh in his hand, making Connor yelp in surprise. Hank's thumb then brushes over the center of Connor's mound, synth skin receding under his touch. Connor's legs twitch.

 

Hank pulls Con's hips towards his face. He lets the android find his balance before swiping his tongue right in the middle of Connor's crotch. Connor's legs try to close themselves up but Hank lifts his other hand to keep them separated and in place.

 

"You okay over there, Con? I haven't done anything yet" Hank says with a small laugh.

 

Connor huffs, of course his human would be a tease. He lets himself fall on Hank's face, resting on his legs. Con sighs contentedly when Hank steadily licks his crotch. It's not like that part is particularly sensitive compared to the rest of his body. But the sum of the position, being at Hank's mercy and the increased sensitivity... 

 

Hank brushes his tongue near a port, revealing itself under Con's freckled skin with Hank's tongue. It lights up in the process. Connor whines, arms threatening to make the headboard snap. He almost loses his balance. Hank is a fast l- _Ah-_ rner. As Connor realizes that, Hank does something _hng so good_ again making him huff.

 

Then, Hank decided to brush up all those nice, sensitive places and th-there, there, _there._ Connor hiccups, back bowing a little. One of his hands land on Hank's belly. He breathes heavily but Hank continues to assault the ports and sensors down there and Connor can't do anything to speed it up or slow it down.

 

"H- _Ah..._ H-Hank," Connor breathes. he subconsciously pushes his mound down even more. He can feel his thirium pump working fast. Eyes closing in concentration. He grasps at the hairs on Hank's large stomach, trying to ground himself. He ends up with his face beside Hank's stomach- That's when Hank's fingers open a panel on Con's stomach. Thick and rough fingers slipping in and rubbing against the blue wires inside. Hank's fingers pull some wires taut and then snaps them back.

 

Connor lets out very loud whines and huffs. He nearly falls on Hank from the sensations, gasping for air he doesn't really need. Hank tries to imagine what Con's face must look like right now, wishing he could see it. Pretty lips parted, letting artificial breath in and out. Eyes struggling to stay open from the assault to his senses.

 

He keeps going until Connor practically screams. Body tensing up, back bowing forward, making him fall face first on Hank's belly. His human keeps rubbing him until he reboots. Connor wakes up minutes later with his head on Hank's midsection. Looks like Hank moved him so he could use him as a pillow. Connor breathes in Hank's musk and sweat, pressing a kiss to Hank's stomach.

 

Connor feels like the luckiest android in the world.


	2. Ass Worship | Begging

2\. **Ass Worship** | **Begging** | Medical play | Watersports

 

Hank’s hands shook as they gripped the sheets. He was getting cold from the morning breeze but he paid it no mind. His android had a special gift for him and he couldn’t wait, couldn’t suppress the chills of anticipation. 

 

They had talked about it before, the possibility of doing something different in the bedroom. It wasn’t until Connor suggested eating his ass that Hank started fantasizing about it. It started with small ones and ended up with Hank stretching himself and lifting his ass in the air weeks later.

 

Today was that day.

 

Connor stared at Hank on the bed,  _ their bed.  _ he was mesmerizing. He was on all fours on the bed. Connor could determine he was nervous,  _ excited _ . Hank’s figure almost covered the entire bed. Hank’s back was strong, corded with muscle. Connor adored everything about him.

 

“Are you going to keep only look at me, Con?” Hank says with a light chuckle, teasing.

 

Connor crawls on the bed positioning himself behind him until his chest was flush against his back. He spread small kisses on the expanse of Hank's back making him and his cock twitch. The android kisses Hank’s shoulder blades as he caresses his belly, loving the roundness of it.

 

“No, I’m going to touch you, as well”

 

“Hmm you’re perfect, Hank,” Connors whispered. He felt Hank flush under him, making him smile fondly. He disentagles himself from Hank and takes Hank’s behind on his hands, kneading it gently.

 

“I love your body, Hank,” 

 

To this Hank only grumbled, cock engorging under Connor’s ministrations. The anticipation is killing him and he wants the android to touch him already-.

 

“ _ Connor _ ,” Hank breathed, as Connor finally touched his hole, thumb brushing on the exterior. Hank twitches again with a groan. He never expected it would be this… intense. He pushes his hips against Connor which makes the android smile but rub him slowly.

 

“What do you want me to do, lieutenant?” Oh, so  _ now _ Connor decides to use his title. Hank was about to point it out when he felt a swipe of tongue on his hole, warm, wet and  _ not enough _ .

 

Hank grunts loudly, not expecting Connor to  _ boldly go where no one has gone before _ but… he did. Connor does it again and again and again, setting a slow but steady pace. It has Hank seeing stars, mind cloudy. He’s barely able to keep himself coherent enough. He knows Connor hasn’t done much but, for some reason, that makes it all much more intense. The touches and kisses intensifying the pleasure he’s feeling.

 

Suddenly Connor stops and Hank actually  _ whines.  _ He pushes his hips back but Connor doesn’t continue. It makes his hole twitch.

“You never answered my question,” Connor brushes his hands on Hank’s sides, giving him goosebumps. “what do you want me to do Hank?”

 

“Hnng, t-touch… me,”

 

“I’m already touching you,” Connor says with a laugh. It makes Hank sigh in desperation, neck bowing.

 

“K-keep doing t-that,”

 

“Do what?” Is Connor trying to kill him?

 

“T-the- Uh.. P-put your tongue in my  _ ass, goddamnit _ !” Hank exclaims. The human blushes instantly, he didn't mean to sound that desperate but if someone was making him feel so much, so good, who wouldn’t be. 

 

“Your wish is my command, lieutenant,” Connor does a salute and does as he’s told. Hank  _ melts. _

 

The android keeps touching him in all the right places, tongue working in and out of Hank’s hole. Connor juggles caressing Hanks legs, sometimes taking handfuls of his thick thighs and sides. Hank moans like this is his last day on earth. It encourages Connor to continue, massaging his partner as much as he can. 

 

His hands finally reach for Hank’s cock, leaking precum, as hard as steel. He thumbs the slit at the same rhythm he inserts his tongue inside Hank. After a few seconds, Hank comes with a shout. ropes of cum falling on the bed. Connor keeps going until Hank collapses on his front, panting.

 

“I love you, Hank,” says Connor, nuzzling Hank’s sweaty neck. He grunts, moving so he lays on his side. Connor moves so he also lays in front of him, on his side and Hank pulls him into a kiss.

 

“I love you too, Connor.”


	3. Sensory Deprivation | Edgeplay | Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this one.  
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**3\. Sensory Deprivati** on | Temperature Play | **Edgeplay | Knife Play**

 

“Remember what we talked about?” Hank says, taking off his shirt

 

Connor nods. He’s lying on the bed completely naked. Connor remembers very well what they had talked about earlier that evening and well, he’s vibrating with excitement. The android turns off his vision, closing his eyes.

 

“You are not allowed to touch me. keep your hands at your sides,”

 

Connor obeys, resting his palms facing down on the bed. Connor remembers to amplify his physical sensitivity. he gasps, he can feel the covers under his palms and fingers. the sound of Hank’s breathing, and the steady pump of his heart. He smirks, Hank’s excited.

 

Connor feels the mattress dipping next to his right knee and he feels a kiss being pressed against a corner of his mouth which quickly turns into slow but passionate kisses being exchanged between the two.

 

“what’s the safeword?” Hank asks softly so he doesn’t overwhelm the android.

 

“Andromeda,” Connor says, and Hank pats him on the shoulder. Connor gasps.

 

“Good boy,”

 

A few beats later, Connor can feel the tip of something sharp lightly touching his nose. It goes down, running over his adam’s apple and chest. Then the pressure grows and it forces his synth skin to separate, making him huff. It retreats. Then he feels lips on his jaw. light pressure that makes Connor moan at the contact. plush, warm human lips making his skin retract involuntarily. It intensifies the sensations and Connor melts under Hank. He tilts his head, searching for more but it stops. Connor’s hands ball into fists.

 

“P-please,” Connor begs, he wants Hank to touch him. He’s always so careful with Connor and Connor wants Hank to bend him over and let his human break him.

 

Connor can hear Hank’s pulse increasing at his plea. He’s about to beg more but before he can, Hank kisses his left knee slowly. Connor squirms at the sensation of Hank’s hot and humid breath on his skin. It stops and he feels the knife splitting the skin on his other leg. The sensation makes his sensors wake up. He can feel the skin separating and merging together again which gives him waves of sensation that quickly turn into pleasure. Connor moans loudly.

 

Connor is twitching uncontrollably. He’s trying to keep his hands at his sides but he can’t. It’s so much but it’s not enough. Then Hank stars to mouth on Connor’s thirium pump, moving to his stomach and stopping over his mound. His skin splits, inviting Hank’s tongue to ravish it and wake it up with the wet muscle.

  


Connor waits for a minute and he starts getting a little desperate. Hank never stops.

 

The android squirms, legs twitching. His hands are balled up so tightly, switching between gripping the sheets to ground himself and turning to fists. The sensations escalate, he feels Hank lapping on his mound and both of his calloused hands caressing his twitching thighs. When he moves too much he uses his strength and forces him down.

 

Connor can’t stop the sounds he’s making. He feels like he’s going to burst. He opens his mouth to warn Hank but the wave of pleasure interrupt him constantly. maybe Hank notices because he keeps going until Connor’s back arches and the android cums with a shout. He collapses afterward, breathing heavily to cool his overheating systems.

 

He feels his Hank crawling over him, until his stomach is against Hank’s. Connor turns on his vision again but he keeps his eyes closed, still processing what he just experienced.

 

Hank kisses him sweetly on the lips. Connor gives him a lazy smile, eyes lidded. He knows he’s lagging but he doesn’t let it bother him too much, he’s safe and Hank loves him just the way he is. It’s fine.

 

It’s wonderful.


	4. Spanking | Mirror Sex | Dacryphilia (Crying)

4\. **Spanking | Mirror Sex |** Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)

Connor checks himself out on the mirror way too much. He knows he shouldn’t, there’s no reason to. But he can’t help himself, he knows he’s good looking, he was designed for integration after all. But sometimes he lingers at the mirror, smoothing some wrinkles on his clothes and Hank notices. He doesn’t know why Hank’s eyes linger on him. Sure, he has an idea. They’re attracted to each other after all, looks are gonna happen. It’s just that he doesn’t expect Hank to slam him against the bathroom mirror at the precinct when he was just fixing his tie.

He’s not complaining though.

Hank pins him against the sinks, making them face their reflections on the mirror. He had heard Hank lock the door earlier and walk behind him, but he let him feel in control. Hank looked powerful behind him, towering over Connor’s smaller frame, face impassive as it examined connor’s. It makes the android’s chest swell with pride and arousal.

It’s always fascinating to Connor how strong Hank is on a raw level. He doesn’t need to be a machine to determine that his partner would be able to easily lift him. He had before, in fact. He is using his arms to envelop and trap Connor, Hank’s hips push Connor forcefully and his legs forcefully separating Connor’s. But little does he know…

“What’s the matter, lieutenant?” Connor asks casually, voice breaking the silence, echoing. He says it as if he doesn’t feel Hank’s erection on his ass, pulsating and perfect.

“Do you know what it does to me? when you check yourself out like this?” Hank emphasizes his frustration with a forceful thrust from his hips. Connor gasps, collapsing on his elbows on the sink but still being pinned in place by the human.

Connor chuckles breathily. “I don’t know what you mean, lieutena-”

Connor chokes on his words. Hank had just slapped his ass, kneading the faux-flesh after.

“Don’t lie to me,” Hank threatens against his ear, beard scratchy and rough. In the silence of the bathroom where only their ragged breathing is heard, Connor is shaken to his core by the lieutenant’s tone .His thirium pump works faster. His skin is receding involuntarily under his clothes where his skin would be in contact with Hank’s.

“You know what you’re doing,” Hank slaps his ass again. Connor mewls.

Everything is turning into not enough and too much. The contact is minimal but rough. It makes his mouth salivate, analysis fluid accumulating and mouth turning sensitive. After their many adventures Connor set his body to react this way under Hank. Only Hank and always Hank.

Hank unbuttons the android’s white dress shirt, letting his thirium pump on display. Connor swallows at the sight. Eyes unable to draw back from Hank’s fingers lightly circling the the shape of it on his skin, a white circle follows the pattern a tad later than Hank’s finger. The human uncovers Connor’s shoulder and presses a kiss there, soft and warm lips turning his shoulder white. Connor feels his chassis shake from the sensations. His adam’s apple bobs as he tries to swallow the excess fluid in his mouth

“Look at you,” Hank whispers. There’s admiration in his eyes, his voice is husky and makes his sensors dance from pleasure. Hank uses his other hand to take Connor by the chin, thrusting his hips slowly against connor. He uses his fingers to open Connor’s mouth, pressing roughly on his cheeks to force it open. It makes the fluid inside drip down, along with the tears accumulating now accumulating in his eyes.

Hank thinks Connor is a work of art.

“You’re so beautiful, Con,” Hank circles the thirium pump faster and harder, letting his nails scratch the quickly receding skin. He continues to grind against Connor, gasping and moaning loudly as he approaches his orgasm. Connor can only whine at the change of pace, helpless against Hank’s rough but satisfying treatment.

“You’re mine,” Hank grunts against Connor's ear.

Hank stops and pushes and pushes Con against the sink as he cums in his pants. he doesn’t let it stop him from forcing Connor to orgasm however, and he quickly slips the fingers on Connor’s mouth inside it. Connor protests against the overstimulation, letting out a loud sound. His back arches to get the hand away from his sensitive mouth but he can’t. He _can’t_ and it’s _glorious_ how he’s at the mercy of Hank.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, shirt almost falling from his frame. There’s drool on his mouth and his eyes are wet.

_I’m all yours, Hank_

And Connor cums, body seizing up with a scream. Hank keeps rubbing him until Connor is practically unresponsive and collapses on Hank’s chest.

Hank who’s kissing his head and wrapping his arms around his android.

Hank rocks them from side to side, pressing a kiss to Connor’s neck and shoulders.

“How was it, Con?” Hanks asks softly not to overwhelm the android. But Connor can only hum contentedly a smile of satisfaction crossing his face.

“It was perfect, Hank.”


	5. Feederism

5\. Feet | Sadism/Masochism | **Feederism** |  Shotgunning

 

Hank is kind of unhealthy, he knows it. Connor has tried to change his diet several times to  _ increase his life expectancy _ , or so Connor says. Hank believes Connor likes to nag him, taking sweet satisfaction in snatching Hank’s borgers away from him. It’s not like he didn’t let him relax sometimes. 

 

This was one of those times.

 

Hank had been led to the couch by Connor,  _ take off your shirt _ , he had said simply and Hank is currently waiting for Connor who left a little while ago. For what, he’s not sure exactly. so he sits there, patiently waiting for Connor.

 

Connor enters the room with a plate on one hand and a glass of water on the other. He sits next to Hank and sets the items on the coffee table. There are pieces of pineapple on the plate, cut in such a way that he can eat each one in one bite. How did Connor know his favorite fruit? and what was he gonna do? feed him like a child?

 

Connor looks at Hank, a small smile on his face. He licks his lips.

 

“I’m aware my concerns for your diet are… misunderstood. You believe I feel obligated to watch your diet,” Hank frowns in confusion. 

 

“You don’t believe i’m doing it for my own reasons, “ a pause. “I want you to be happy, Hank,”

 

“You don’t like it when I limit your unhealthy food consumption but I want to experience life with you,”

 

“Every second counts,” he breathes, eyes full of adoration. Hank suddenly finds it hard to look at Connor, he coughs on the back of his hand.

 

“That’s why i decided to do this,” Connor says, gesturing to Hank’s naked torso.

 

Hank nods slowly, “That’s why you decided that undressing and feeding me was the best way to show it? because you want to “increase my lifespan” or whatever? isn’t this a little… peculiar?,” Not gonna lie, Hank is touched, almost uncomfortably so at Connor’s declaration. He knows Connor likes to control his diet so… he’s gonna let his android enjoy this, whatever it does to connor.

 

“Just… let me do this, Hank,” Connor begs. Hank lifts his palms as a sign of defeat and patiently waits for his android to pick a piece of pineapple and bring it to Hank’s lifts. They obediently open and Connor ever so carefully places it on Hank’s tongue, white skin flashing on his fingers as they accidentally brush against the muscle. 

 

Connor removes his fingers and Hank begins to chew, letting the juicy flesh of the fruit bring his taste buds to life. He makes eye contact with Connor as he chews. Hank blushes. 

 

Connor is looking at Hank, cataloguing his reactions. He’s watching Hank’s body and his reactions attentively. It’s satisfying when Hank swallows the pineapple. He preconstructs the process: the sound of his throat moving the fruit through his esophagus; the saliva dissolving it as it travels down to his stomach, ready to process it and become fuel for Hank’s handsome body.

 

Connor lets that satisfaction reach its peak when he continues feeding Hank. Every time Hank chews and swallows he feels happy. Happy that Hank is relaxing under Connor’s treatment and becoming stronger in the process.

 

When the plate is empty Connor takes the glass of water on the coffee table and brings it to a pretty calm Hank. Hank drinks it obediently until it’s also empty. He looks expectantly at Connor who brings his hand to Hank’s chest, to Hank’s beating heart. His hand turns white and he lets it travel to Hank’s soft stomach.

 

“You are remarkable, Hank,” He lets his hand rest there.


	6. Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for this one, it's so shoooort
> 
> Corset inspired by this: https://twitter.com/dt_blueblush/status/1048431987021606917

**6\. Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship |** Biting

 

Hank loved the sight of Connor. His corset was decorating him nicely. Hugging his frame in all the right places. It makes Connor look heavenly. Adorable but sexy on his knees. Eager to please his daddy.

 

Connor loved the corset when Hank bought it for him. It’s pink with bits of black lace. It also had harnesses going up his sides and shoulders. They connected on the pink collar on his neck, contouring his pale body.

 

“You look so good, baby,” Hank sighs, hand caressing Connor’s jaw. When Hank found Connor like this in their room he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He undressed until only his boxers and unbuttoned shirt remained. Connor had crawled up to him, eyes full of admiration and a small smile on his lips.

 

“I’ll make you feel so good, daddy,” Connor had said.

 

And now they are here. Connor takes Hank’s cock out of his boxers, never breaking eye contact once. Connor takes his heavy dick like it's made of glass. Thin, careful fingers bring him closer to Connor’s mouth. His thumb brushes over the slit as he gives him a few slow pumps, taking his sweet time.

 

Hank gives a low sigh. He runs his thumb over Connor’s lower lip. Connor takes him in his mouth, biting and sucking on the thick finger. More of Hank’s blood travels to his dick

 

“I love your cock so much daddy,” Connor keeps his pace going, using his other hand to caress Hank’s thigh.”Will you let me suck it?”

 

Hank’s breath hitches at the android’s words. “Go ahead,” He can’t trust himself to say anything else, he’s mesmerized by the android. The sweet sweet android under him.

 

Hank’s eyes flutter shut and his grip tightens on Connor’s skull as he feels the android’s tongue and mouth massage his dick in a velvety, wet heat. Connor keeps a slow pace, working Hank up until the only thing he can think of is the pleasure assaulting his dick.

 

It doesn’t take long for Hank to take Connor’s head in his hands and start fucking himself in Connor’s mouth. Connor goes limp on Hank’s grip. He lets himself be handled, wanting nothing more than to pleasure his daddy. He turns his mouth sensors to their maximum. he gives out a broken moan through his speakers. It’s all too much but he’s not going to miss the opportunity of feeling Hank’s cock with his mouth.

 

Connor lets Hank’s cock touch his most sensitive parts until he can’t anymore. He comes with a loud moan as he is slammed against Hank’s hips but doesn’t pull away. He lets himself be overstimulated while Hank’s cock starts twitching and Hank’s thrusts become erratic, indicating the closeness of his orgasm.

 

Connor pushes him over the edge by running his fingernails on Hank’s thighs roughly. Hank comes with a loud groan, cum filling Connor up. He pulls out, breathing heavily, hands enveloping Connor’s head. Connor lets Hank see the white coating his tongue. He closes his mouth and then swallows audibly.

 

“Jesus,” is all Hank says.

 

Connor stands up, dusting himself off “I hope you’re ready for what i have planned for you today,” he says pleasantly. Hank is still breathing heavily

 

“Ever since you moved in, my dick has never known peace,”

 

Connor giggles.


	7. Praise-kink | Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I know nothing about computers lol

**7\. Praise-kink |** Body Swap  **| Aphrodisiacs** | Incest

 

Those damn androids and their goddamn viruses. 

 

Hank never understood how they worked even if he still uses computers to this day to day basis. He always thought of them as a cold or the flu equivalent for computers, or androids. He thought androids were a little bit more above adware invading their systems, maybe even only get “sick” from time to time. 

 

He never had this in mind, however.

 

There was something going on with androids that made them… Horny? They aren't sure. All they know is that all of a sudden the androids started to fuck their partners too hard. 

 

Cyberlife was quick to announce how it was a glitch originated by an update, part of the integration plan they had to make androids’ lives more… Enjoyable. It was supposed to make them compatible with the new parts being sold for them. 

 

It was such a shame Connor had to go through it, too. 

 

“Are you okay Connor?” asked Hank when he found the android gripping the kitchen counter a little too hard. 

 

“I think I've been… “ Connor takes a breath he doesn't need, not looking at Hank on purpose. 

 

“Compromised,” he shakes as he says it. “You should get away,” the android forces out of his wet mouth, dripping with clear analysing fluid. 

 

“I can't g-guarantee your - _ suh _ -safety, Hank, ”

 

Hank didn't want to leave his android alone like this, it seemed like he was suffering greatly. Maybe he could do something? 

 

“Do you have to, uh wait it out? Are you sure about this? Isn't there anything I can do?”

 

“I examined the code before the effects took place. It's supposed to activate the body parts you would - _ uh- _ install”

 

“However,” He huffs out “I'm incompatible with them so the effects are stronger and,  _ ah _ redirected to other areas. Like” a pause for breath, “my mouth. You can't do anything, Hank. I think I would hurt you. I don't know how long this will last.”

 

“You sure about that? What would you do, lick me to death? give me the best blow job of my life?” Hank scoffs. He won't leave Connor. What's the worst that could happen? 

 

Connor moans at his words and gets closer to Hank, looking at him with adoration in his eyes. As if he’s hungry and Hank is the only piece of meat left in the world. “P-please Hank,” Connor mewls, he’s looking at Hank as if begging for forgiveness. “Can you put your fingers in my mouth?” He whines, taking a step toward the human.

 

“I need you, I need you, IneedyouIneedyouI _ need _ you” Connor collapses on Hank’s chest, letting some of the drool spill on Hank’s shirt. The human can feel some of his blood going down but doesn’t let it distract him from taking care of his android

 

“All right, let’s get you to our room, then. Get you comfortable,” Hank says as he lifts Connor in his arms and carries him to their bed. Connor melts into the touch. He’s more calm when he’s carefully placed in bed. Hank sits next to him and strokes Connor’s lips. the android parts them slightly, inviting. Hank then pushes two of his fingers inside the caver that Connor’s mouth has turned into.

 

Connor’s moan is downritght sinful as he takes Hank’s fingers inside. He uses his tongue to welcome them, enjoying the sensation of Hank’s rough fingers on his wet, sensitive tongue.

 

“Easy there, we have time,” Hank whispers in a low rumbling voice Connor loves. The android’s back arches as Hank strokes the most sensitive areas that have Connor giving happy sighs and groaning needily.

 

“You are doing so good, sweetheart. You look so good taking my fingers,” Hank’s voice is low. He’s slow to talk making sure to enunciate everything clearly. Connor loves the sound of it. How Hank seems to be doing all of this for him. He feels special.

 

Before Connor can adjust, Hank starts thrusting his fingers in and out, in and out. They bump on his tongue and the back of his throat. the sensation takes him by surprise and makes him groan involuntarily, each time. He doesn’t feel like coming. All he wants is for Hank to keep touching him, be close to him, to stay like this forever. 

 

“You’re so good to me. You’ve helped me so much, how can I not help you now, hm?”

 

Eventually the sensations grow and expand. They make his thirium pump work harder with each wave of delicious stimulation until it snaps. Connor’s eyes flutter shut as he comes, letting himself be stimulated during his high. He gives a contented sigh as he comes down. Hank pulls out and pets his disheveled hair.

 

“You okay there buddy?” Connor gives a hum of approval, melting under Hank’s touch.

 

“ I thought I was going to kill you, Hank. It seems like the effects vary from android to android.” Was this what he was worried about? he thought he would be violent but... Maybe the glitch doesn’t make androids violent, maybe it just, makes everything intense? He makes a mental note to write about that later. “I’m fine for now,”

 

“For now? You aren’t done yet?” Hank doesn’t sound uninclined to continue, actually.

 

“I think I’ll need your assistance for an indefinite amount of time. Is it okay with you?”

 

“Sounds good to me. We’re just getting started,” Hank whispers lowly, close to his ear

 

Connor swallows.


	8. Blood/Gore | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the angstiest one yet!

**Blood/Gore** | Prostitution/Sex Work | **Fisting** | **Hate-fucking/Angry Sex**

 

Hank is mad at Connor.

“Is this what you want, you fucking prick?” Hank pushes Connor on the bed, not caring how he lands. He immediately takes off his coat, Connor doesn’t need to because he had left his at the entrance. Connor crawls to the edge of the bed, annoyed. 

“Hank, I did what was necessary for the investigation. I had to stop you from killing yourself. You tried  _ to fight an android, _ ” Connor couldn’t make his voice not rise. How could Hank be so short sighted? he could’ve killed himself and Connor couldn’t live with himself is that happened “Am I supposed to be impressed by your stupid deci-”

“You wanna be destroyed? is that what you fucking want?” Hank interrupts forcefully, unbuttoning Connor’s shirt, almost ripping the buttons in the process.

“Hank, are you listening to me? I didn’t need your help” Connor huffs, “You risked your safety for-

“For yours? horrible way to go, right?” and their lips crashed forcefully, teeth clanking. They try to devour each other like lions. Connor pushes Hank from him, he wipes his mouth. Hank growls.

“Come here you-” and Hank makes them lock lips again, almost busting his lips open from the strength he applied. Hank sits on the bed and forces Connor on his lap, hands roughly feeling Connor’s torso. Hank puts his hand over Connor’s thirium pump. His fingers warp over the dipping lines, indicating Connor’s thirium pump cavity. His nails dig in and he finally rips it out. Connor yelps and his back arches but Hank pushes him back on his lap. Connor can feel Hank’s straining erection on his pants as a warning flashes on his HUD

**IMMINENT SHUTDOWN:**

**-00:05:04**

“ _ Hank _ ,” Connor groans, this isn’t the moment in which he was planning to use his upgraded thirium pump. That makes him feel a spark of annoyance on his chest. Hank knows how having his thirium pump played with made him feel-  _ shit _ . Hank puts his entire fist on the cavity. Connor’s shoulders buckle, searching for the sensation and at the same time succumbing under it. Hank moves his fist in and out, in and out. It’s now dripping with viscous thirium. Connor can’t tear his eyes away, he’s vibrating.

Connor’s jaw is slack as he pushes his hips down on Hank’s clothed dick. The lieutenant lets out a throaty groan and he attacks Connor’s neck. He then bites under Connor’s jaw before moving somewhere else. The human traces his neck with his teeth until he reaches his collarbone and sucks on it, leaving it white. Connor whimpers pitifully.

**IMMINENT SHUTDOWN:**

**-00:02:15**

Hank keeps thrusting in Connor’s thirium pump cavity, his fist massages the small sensors just right, sensors stored inside to detect the presence or absence of the bio component. They flicker in and out of life and leave pleasant tingles that slowly crawl on his limbs and spine. 

The sensations invading Connor’s sensors kick him to submission. But he won’t give up control, yet. He starts to apply more pressure to Hank’s dick in retaliation. He bounces and writhes on Hank, letting out huffs from effort. It’s Hank’s turn to whimper from the stimulation. He takes Connor’s ass in his hand as the android bounces and squeezes, trying to take control back. He tries to push him down by the thirium pump cavity. His thrusts turn faster but sloppier. He snarls and uses his free arm to wrap around Connor's shoulders, fingers digging on white, plastic skin. 

They keep the pace, trying not to succumb to pleasure before the other. They moan and growl, fighting for dominance until finally, something inside Connor snaps and with a barely contained scream, his mind blanks. He stops moving and lets Hank push the android against his dick. His body goes slack as Hank keeps thrusting. The lieutenant pushes his hips up, up, up and he cums. All the energy they had at the start is lost by the newfound silence between their intermingling breaths. 

**IMMINENT SHUTDOWN:**

**-00:00:14**

Connor gets off Hank’s lap as he hastily looks for his thirium pump and pushes it inside, slotting it in place. He gives a sigh of relief and sits on the bed, exhausted.

“You are not invincible, pal. did you know that?” Hank huffs from beside Connor.

“I wasn’t severely damaged and-”

“You lost your legs! Do you even know what would happen if-“ Hank stops himself suddenly. His head is down and hair falls on his face, hiding it from the android. Connor can’t determine his stress levels.

“Nevermind,” Hank’s voice is clear in the silence of the room. Connor sees a tear falls on his lap.

“You’re frustrated,” 

Hank's shaking. He's never seen Hank cry. He doesn't want to make Hank cry. 

“Hank?” he means to ask how he's feeling but that would be very inappropriate on his part. Connor crawls behind to the human as he shakes. The android wraps his smaller arms around the lieutenant, embracing him tightly.

“I’m sorry,”

Hank takes Connor’s arms on his front and kisses them wetly.

“I don’t wanna lose you, Con,”

“You won’t.”


	9. Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this one aaaaaaa

9\. Titfucking | **Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie**

 

Connor looks sublime

That's the only word that comes to Hank’s mind to describe his android at the moment.

His torso is decorated with black rope, twisting and warping around his lithe form. He sits on the bed, legs sprawled under him. The rope makes Connor look heavenly, neck exposed eyes hungry. The knots elegantly hold it all together. His hands are tied behind his back.

The black rope looks elegant against Connor's perfect skin. The rope matches the black lace panties, accentuating Connor’s shape. He has this look in his eyes that has Hank wishing he had thought of this before.

Hank had told the android to crank up his sensors to their maximum capacity. Just as a little extra.

Hank drinks it all in before crawling on the bed and moving Connor to his lap, facing Hank. Connor is taken by surprise at the ease with which the human moved him. His muscular and strong arms briefly embrace him before he pulls away, contemplating the android in front of him.

The human takes his time running large his hands on Connor’s face, taking in all the details. From the color of his eyes to the moles littering it. Connor sighs quietly at the sensations washing over him. He closes his eyes as Hank’s hands move down to his arms and torso, held together by the rope. As he goes down he lowers his lips to Connor’s shoulder and nips at it. Connor makes small sounds as he’s slowly caressed, unable to ignore the sensations due to his increased sensitivity. It’s just enough that if he concentrated enough he would come.

He wishes Hank would just get on with it. Take him in those strong arms and fuck him as he pleases. He can feel the erection on his pants. He tries to grind on him but Hank lifts him to stop his movements. The human gives Connor a look, daring Connor to move again. He moves to whisper at Connor’s ear.

“You are so desperate, Connor. We’ve got all the time in the world, why don’t you relax a little? I promise you will come, eventually,” Hank rubs Connor’s lower lip with his thumb but never breaching his mouth. “I have it all planned,” He says as if it was nothing more than an afterthought.

Connor swallows.


	10. Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your heart nuts as mine did writing this

10\. Hair-pulling | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | **Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)**

  
  


Hank can interface

 

There's a device installed inside Hank's skull that let's him understand the data Connor can send.

 

How it works, Hank doesn't know. It was a bitch to get, though.

 

Connor looked ecstatic when he made the decision. (He was also worried things could've gone wrong). It was just a prototype. _Like you_ , Hank had joked, as he sat on their bed to rest after the installation.

 

The next morning as Connor was making breakfast for Hank he felt strong arms wrap around him. Hank hugged him from behind and Connor felt… Connor felt _something_ at the back of his mind, a fleeting unknown thought. A beat and then it became clear, a brief confort, love and appreciation slipped into Connor’s mind. He melted into Hank's embrace as he felt it.

 

“It seems you are improving, Hank, you can now stream your feelings to me,” he kisses Hank's cheek “well done… “ He drifts off as he sends his own feelings to his human partner. Hank tightens his arms around Connor’s and lets out a slow sigh. Connor smiles, contented.

 

Connor suddenly feels a jolt of something in his mind. _Desire_. He smirks.

 

“You are a fast learner, Hank.”

 

Hank chuckles breathily. He kisses Connor’s nape wetly. Connor leans into his partner’s lips, relaxed. Hank lets his excitement show by pushing his hips to Connor’s rear, making sure he knows. “I didn’t become the youngest police lieutenant in Detroit for nothin’,” Hank says with a small laugh. Connor feels joy spill into his mind, he giggles.

 

“Wanna take this to the bedroom, sweetheart?” Hank’s in a good mood. Connor likes it. His human had had a small slump recently so it made Connor happy to see him energetic again.

 

“Hmm, I’d like that, Hank,” And Hank picks Connor up, taking him bridal style to their bedroom. All Connor feels is love love love as he’s transported and carefully placed on their bed. He feels soft lips on his own, adding to his pleasant reverie. Connor spreads his legs, making room for the human and Hank crawls on the android making sure he feels all his weight. _I’m here._

 

Connor feels warm warm warm as Hank kisses him again, tongue asking for permission before flooding his mouth with what he has filed as “Hank”, stimulating his oral sensors masterfully. Connor lets out a muffled moan. They separate, foreheads touching as they breathe heavily. Their eyes meet and for an unmeasurable moment, they don’t know where one starts and the other ends. They are one and the same, enveloped by affection and thoughts and memories.

 

L̵̤̈́ ̸̈́ͅ ̵̠̀ǫ̶͝ ̷͔͒ ̴̺̑v̵̖̍ ̶̱̈e̸̟͘ ̵̭̉ ̵̏͜ ̷̰̉ ̷̹͐y̵͉̑ ̸͍̈́ ̴̖͝ ̷̞͠o̶̘͠u̵̫͑ ̴͔̇ ̵̘͆ ̶͍̔ ̸̡̊Ḧ̵̯́ ̵̬͊a̶͔͐ ̷̦͠ ̴̧̓ ̵͈́ ̶͉͛n̵̢͋ ̴͕͛ ̷̜̌k̶̗̂                            

I love you too, Con.

 

Connor feels himself slipping into Hank. He’s calm and so is the human. They spend eternities like this, pleasure and happiness slowly but surely building up and up.

 

He (who?) vaguely feels the other (who?) tighten his grip on his hand (what?) as something pleasant keeps growing and growing until something explodes and evaporates. It’s so much, a pleasant kind of much.

 

It leaves them-

  


It leaves them

 

breathless.

  


Slowly, they wake up. Light and color registers in their eyes. Con vaguely sees the notification announcing his systems had just rebooted. He feels a warm weight on his shoulder. _Hank._ His eyes are closed and his breathing slow. Connor cradles his head in his arms and kisses the human’s forehead. Hank stirs as Connor puts him back down and brushes his hair. Connor combs Hank’s gray hair distractedly, contemplating.

 

They both love so much.


	11. Object Insertion

11\. **Object Insertion** | Sounding | Cross-dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring

 

It started with Connor needing to be repaired

 

It wasn't anything big, just a small scratch on Connor’s chassis and his thirium pump regulator had been dislodged; it only needed to be set right.

 

How convenient.

 

Connor huffed as Hank pulled his Thirium regulator for the fifth time, leaving him breathless. Connor was barely responding to the sensation anymore. Sensors so delicate they feel numb. Connor whines, back arching slightly on their bed as Hank lifts the device and uses a wipe with cleaning solution to activate the sensors again.

 

“Hnng-  _ Hank _ !”

Hank takes out a taser and puts it inside Connor’s pump regulator cavity, he doesn’t activate it.

 

Hank had inserted a beer bottle inside of him once and it had felt  _ glorious. _ The way it pressed all the little buttons and activated all the sensors inside of him had almost made him cum instantly.

 

Connor pants as Hank moves the taser around so that it touches certain groups of sensors as it goes. They all make him squirm ,wave after wave, as they are slowly stimulated until Connor is at the edge again. So familiar yet so much to deal with no matter how many time she has fallen on the abyss of pleasure Hank provides.

 

Hank notices and finally, finally, activates the taser. Connor’s screams as his back formas a perfect arch on the bed. His sensors feel everything and nothing instantly, making him reboot and collapse on the bed, unconscious. Hank takes the taser out and puts the regulator back, practice making him precise. He caresses Connor’s hair as he slowly wakes up, still lagging at processing the world due to the intense sensations he just went through.

 

“Hey,” Hank says softly, trying to catch the partially unconscious android’s attention.

 

Connor gives him a dopey smile “Hey,” he blinks slowly, eyes not entirely open, “It’s fine, Hank,” His eyes finally focus on the concerned human looking at him. Connor lifts his hands and takes Hank’s face in them, “I’d like to… do it again,” Connor whispers.

 

Hank takes Connor’s hands in his and kisses them, “Sure thing, Con.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any typos.
> 
> I'd like to thank The Hannor server for making me want to create something for our favorite robot and cop.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
